Night of the Molted Human Skin
NIGHT OF THE MOLTED HUMAN SKIN - #17 ---- I just moved into a new house. I was unpacking things in the kitchen. I needed to put some things in the fridge, but the electricity for it didn't work. "Maybe its unplugged." I thought to myself. I moved the fridge a little, and I saw the plug was out of the wall socket. Looks like my suspensions were right. I plugged it back into the socket, and was about to move the fridge back to its original spot. Until I noticed something. There was what seemed to be a trap door under the fridge. Could it be the basement? It can't be, because the basement is on the other side of the house. Maybe its an alternative entrance. I moved the fridge until the trapdoor was completely showing. I tried opening it, but it was locked. There was even a key hole on it. I wonder where the key could be? After helping my mom move the couch, I discovered one of those small air vents in the floor. I looked down it, and saw the key! I tried reaching my finger down the vent, but it wouldn't reach. I got a knife from the kitchen, and stuck it down there, sliding the key against the vent walls. I managed to get the key out, and went straight back to the fridge. Dang it, my mom moved the fridge over the trap door. I don't think she even noticed it. I don't want to go down it while she's in the house though. I peaked outside, and saw that she was talking to the neighbor. All right, now's my chance! I stuck the key in the key hole, but I couldn't turn it, because I heard a horrible sound come from outside. "Hey, Evendew, come out here and meet the neighbor's son!" called my mom. Ugh. Talk about bad timing. I went outside, and was introduced to the neighbor's kid. "So, what's up?" I asked. He didn't reply immediately. He seemed a little shy. "Y-y shouldn't be living there." he warned. "Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned. "That man... h-he shedded his skin. He's ghost! He posses the skin every midnight, roaming the halls. He's dangerous!" the kid cried. His mom dragged him away. "Sorry about that. He has a very big imagination." explained his mom. "I see. It's fine." I replied. I went back to the house, thinking about what he just said. Shedded skin? A ghost? What? Probably a joke to scare the new kid (aka me). I went back to the trap door. I finally turned the key, and the door opened. It revealed a staircase, leading down to total darkness. There is no way I'm going down there without a flashlight. As I was about to go search for a flashlight, I heard my mom walk in the door. I ran to the trap door, shut it, and moved the fridge above it. I don't want her finding out about it... at least not yet. It's probably a basement, but who knows what's down there. I helped unpacked some boxes, and later, it was night. It was a school night too, and my mom had to work in the morning. So we went to bed at around 10:00 PM. While she's asleep, I will go see what's down there once and for all. Later at 1:00 AM, I got up, and went to the fridge. I moved it very slowly, because it's kind of loud when you move it. The trap door was revealed, with the key on top of it. It was already unlocked from earlier so I didn't have to put the key in the hole. I opened the trap door. Darkness. Oh yeah, I need a flashlight. Luckily, I have one! I shined the flashlight in to the abyss. The light revealed a busted wooden staircase. I slowly crept down the stairs. I then reached the bottom. I shined the light around. It appeared to be an old, dusty basement. Literally, dust was flying everywhere, and I began to cough and sneeze. There was a dusty wooden table covered in spiderwebs up against the wall. What I found odd about it, though, was that thing on it. I got up close to the table, and that was when I discovered what the thing was. It was shedded human skin. It was covered in dust with spiders crawling out of the eye holes. I was about to scream. How did that kid know about the skin? And what did he mean by "it roams around the halls a midnight"? How does he knows this? I looked at the skin one last time. It made my skin crawl. I couldn't look at it any longer, so I bolted out of there. As I ran up the stairs, the trap door slammed shut, and my flashlight stopped working. I felt something behind me. It was walking up the steps. I pressed my back up against the wall, closing my eyes tightly. Someone is down here with me. My skin crawled intensively, as whoever it was, walked by me, and opened up the trap door. I waited a solid minute before opening my eyes up. When I did, I got out of the stairs, and shut the trap door, locking it. My heart was beating out of my chest. There is someone roaming around my house. My flashlight started working again. I shined it around the kitchen. Nobody seemed to be there. The living room was also clear. Now that leaves... the rooms in the hallway. I shined the flashlight down the hallway. I dropped it due to what I saw. It was the shedded skin, but it was standing upright, at the very end of the hall. It was all wrinkled, and void of any emotion. I stood there paralyzed with fear. I was too frightened to move, let alone pick up the flashlight. I closed my eyes, about to cry. That's when a voice yelled at me. "Evendew, what are you doing?!" my mom shouted. The hall light was turned on, and I didn't see the shedded skin behind her. "Uh, uh, I thought I heard a n-noise." I explained. She sighed. "Get back to bed." she demanded. I picked up the flashlight, and went back to my room. I laid in bed scared out of my mind. That... that... thing is still roaming around this house. What if it's in my closet? I'm too afraid to look. I laid there staring at the ceiling for hours. It felt like I was paralyzed. Wait... what if... maybe I am paralyzed! I jumped out of bed in an instant. Huh, guess not. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. It was 7:00 AM. A school day with no sleep. This should be fun! I went to my closet to pick out my clothes. As I was going through the hangers, I noticed something hanging from one of the coat hangers. I lifted the hanger out of the closet. When I realized what was on it, I dropped it. My heart jumped out of my stomach and flew to the moon. It was the skin. It wasn't moving, just like when I encountered it the first time. I was shaking like crazy. I put on a glove, and picked up the hanger with the kin still on it. It smelled like death. "What do I do with this?" I asked myself. I looked around the room, panicking. I know! I grabbed my guitar case from under the bed (I play guitar). I took the guitar out, and put the skin in there. I closed the case shut, and slid it back under my bed. Now's not the time to worry about possessed shedded human skin... I have to go to school! I put on my clothes, and sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. My mom cooked eggs. "Evendew, what were you doing up so late last night?" my mom asked, "Uh, didn't I tell you? I heard a noise. That's all." I explained. "What kind of noise?" she asked. "Uh, I don't know. It was just a noise." I stated. "Was it coming from there?" she pointed at... the basement door. "Y-Yeah." I replied. "Why didn't you tell me we had a basement?" she asked. "Uh, I dunno. Secrets I guess." I couldn't explain. I pushed my food away, and through on my backpack. I then headed out the door, and walked to school. "Evendew!" shouted the teacher. "Huh, what?" I mumbled. "No sleeping in class!" he warned. I rubbed my eyes. I didn't even know I fell asleep. I looked down at my work. It was covered in spit. Gross. "Why so tiered?" my friend Nehrd asked, who was sitting next to me. "It's hard to explain. You wouldn't believe it." I said. "It's fine, just tell me." he demanded. "No talking." said the teacher. The class bell then rang. It was lunch time. What's on the menu today? Fish sandwiches. Yuck. We got our food at the cafeteria, and took a seat at the table. I unfortunately got the fish sandwich, as I didn't bring my own lunch. But Nehrd did, because are fish sandwiches nasty. I took a bite in to it. The smell was foul, and it was all mushy. It tasted like it smelled. I was about to spit it out, but I don't want to loose my masculinity, so I didn't. "Dude, just seeing you eat that triggers my gag reflexes." Nehrd said. "No kidding, how do you think I feel? I'm the one eating it." I stated. "So why were you so tired again?" Nehrd asked again. I sighed. "I went in to the basement for the first time in my new house late at night, and I saw something disturbing down there." I explained. "Oh no, was it--" I cut him off. "No, it wasn't. It was... human skin." I said. "Huh? Human skin?" Nehrd questioned. "Yeah... it's like someone shedded their skin. Kind of like how a locus sheds its skin." I explained. "Whoa dude, that's freaky." expressed Nehrd. "Well, it gets freak--Are you okay?" I asked, as Nehrd's throat started throbbing. Oh no! I know what this is! I got up from the table, as Nehrd vomits on the floor. I guess the smell of the sandwich really got to him. I never did get to tell more of what happened to Nehrd. He was fine after the incident, and yes, it was caused by the fish sandwich. It should be illegal to serve those things to children. Anyway, I later arrived home in the early evening. I helped clean-up the house, and had dinner later on. Eventually, it was night time. Then bed time. Then fear. I was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm really scared. I don't even know if I should take a peak in the guitar case or not. Ah, screw it. I have to! I slid out the guitar case from out under the bed. I opened it. The shedded skin was there. But it was bubbling. Pop, pop, pop! "What is going on!?" I yelled. I watched as the skin melted in to a big puddle. It was now bubbling white liquid. It was making all sorts of strange noises. I got a pencil, and poked it with it. It growled and rumbled. I was breathing heavily, and my heart pounding. How did this happen? Then, all of a sudden a liquid hand emerges from the puddle and grabs me by my arm, pulling me in. I screamed for my life as my arm was getting pulled in. "Stop!" yelled a voice from behind. The hand let go of, and went back in the puddle. It was the neighbor's kid! "W-what are you doing here?" I asked panicked. "I'm here to save you!" he exclaimed. "The skin melted because it was hot under your bed. It stays in the basement because it's nice and cool down there." he explained. I would ask how he knew all this stuff, but I couldn't, as he pushed me in the goop. "AHHHH!!" I screamed. I was in the guitar case, covered in melted human skin. "I did it, dad!" the kid cheered. I could feel the goop hardening like concrete. I could barely move anymore. I gazed up to the kid as I struggled to escape. There was a ghostly figure next to him. "Thank you, son. The curse has now been lifted." said the ghost dad. He then gave his son a hug. Huh!? Curse!? WHAT "CURSE"!? AND HOW DOES MAKING ME LIVE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S SKIN REPEAL IT!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I eventually could no longer move. My body, head to toe, was covered in naked human skin, which I assume is the kid's father's skin. The kid shut the lid to the guitar case, and threw it down in the basement, locking the door, and destroying the key too. I now live forever in this dark, cold basement trapped in someone's skin. I don't know what's more embarrassing. The way I'm going to die, or that my coffin is a freaking guitar case. Category:Paranormal Category:Curses Category:Basement Category:School Category:Twist Ending